Cross-bonded veneers are known from the building sector as a component or structure, such as panels or beams, it being possible for the grains of all the veneer layers to run in the longitudinal direction in beams or a fifth of the veneers to be transversely bonded in beams or panels. For example, panels made of cross-bonded veneers have reduced moisture-dependent dimensional fluctuations in the transverse direction at a given strength, straightness and dimensional precision.
Blocks, for example made of stacked veneer boards which are glued together so as to be non-separable, are known from WO 2009/138197. The grain of the original wood trunk is inherently contained in the veneer boards and the veneer boards are layered with the grain oriented in the same direction to form the block. So-called cross-grained wood panels are separated from the block transverse to the grain and used further.